A Lesson Learned
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Basil asks Olivia to wait in the sitting room but she disobeys and nearly breaks his violin. So he is forced to teach her a lesson, by taking her over his knee. A spank fic, don't like, don't read.


_Author's note. This was done a request for someone, it contains spanking of a pre teen so if you don't like, don't read._

_Enjoy and please review._

Olivia Flaversham was a very curious little mouse. While Dr Dawson and Mister Basil were discussing something with Mrs Hudson, she was exploring this fascinating room of the Great Mouse Detective. When you first entered this room, it looked like a normal sitting room but as you looked closer, you found it was anything back.

One side of the room was made up of a huge bookcase, filled with heavy looking volumes that must be bursting with facts. Olivia was still learning to read so she didn't think she'd manage any of those books. Basil didn't look like he'd have any of the types of books she could read but that didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy being read some of them.

Her whiskers twitching, she tried to read some of the titles but they were big, complicated words that were just too hard for her. So she moved onto another section of the room which was filled with weird and wonderful scientific things that bubbled, squeaked and smelled funny. There were a couple of bullets that Basil had been examining earlier lying on the work surface.

She was just reaching out to touch them when.

"Please do not touch those," a voice said sharply and with a squeak, she jumped back.

Basil was standing in the doorway, giving her a very stern look. Behind him, Dawson still appeared to be chatting to Mrs Hudson, so only Basil was focused on her. He strode into the room and looked down his nose at her.

"We're busy at the moment, I want you to sit yourself down and do not move. There are delicate things in this room that can't withstand a child's pawing," he said in a slightly drawling tone, pointing to a chair.

Olivia frowned, she just wanted a look. But Basil looked like he meant business so she went over and sat down on the seat. Basil watched her before nodding.

"We won't be long, just stay there."

"What about my father?" she asked as Basil began to move back towards the other room.

"All in good time, Miss Famsham," he said before adding. "Remember, no touching anything or there'll be trouble."

"Flaversham," Olivia muttered, he seemed unable to get her name right.

Basil closed the door and all she could hear was a rumble of voices. She had no idea what they were talking about and they weren't likely to tell her. At first she sat there like Basil had told her but she quickly became bored. When she was with her father, there was always something she could play with, to occupy her time while her father was busy. She would sometime draw or practice needle work but she didn't have either of those things here.

Her eyes suddenly fell on Basil's violin, which he'd left on another chair. She tapped her fingers, visually examining the musical instrument, all those strings looked very interesting and very tempting. So slowly, she leant forward and lightly touched it, feeling the varnished wood under her fingertips.

It felt nice and she couldn't resist running a finger up and down the whole length of the violin. Her finger now twanged one of the strings, enjoying the sound it created in the empty room. She was still leaning over and couldn't resist pulling the violin closer to her, except it started to slip.

She quickly grabbed hold of it and lifted it up, it was surprisingly light. It smelled quite nice to so she began to bring it a little closer to take a bigger sniff.

"_Miss Flanghaving!" _

"Eeee," she cried in shock, nearly dropping the violin, it went tumbling out of her hands but she managed to catch it before it could hit the floor.

Clutching it, she looked up into the annoyed expression of Basil, his hands resting on his hips.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything," he said sternly, now marching over to where she was and plucking the violin out of her hands.

"Y-yes," she said nervously as he carefully placed it on a shelf out of her reach.

"Then why were you fiddling with my violin?" Basil demanded, now facing her.

"I...I don't know," she mumbled, staring at her lap.

Basil sighed heavily before reaching down to lift her off the chair and onto her feet on the floor. He removed her favourite hat and placed it on a nearby stand before helping her out of her coat. She wasn't sure what was happening but knew she was in trouble.

Basil now sat down on his favourite armchair and once he was there, lifted Olivia up onto his lap. With a firm hand supporting the small of her back, he said quietly.

"You know you deliberately disobeyed my orders?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, barely able to look him in the eye.

"You could have easily broken my prized violin, which you didn't have permission to touch," he continued in a stern but not harsh tone.

"I...I know," she said, her lip trembling slightly, she didn't like getting into trouble.

"This means that you must be punished, you cannot disobey like that, unless there is a very good reason," Basil said, adding the last part as an afterthought. "But in this case, there definitely wasn't a good reason, was there?"

"No sir," she said miserably.

"I know you didn't mean to upset me," he said in a slightly kinder voice. "But while you are with me and Dawson, you must do as we say, it could mean the difference between life and death."

As she looked up at him, he explained.

"We are dealing with some very dangerous characters, who have no problem exploiting or hurting innocent little mouse girls. Therefore, you must learn that we are to be obeyed, I cannot risk you going against our orders and possibly getting captured."

She stared up at him, she didn't think he cared, he appeared to be very cold. Well, at least compared to her father and Dr Dawson, who were both very open and warm. But she didn't have time to ponder this as Basil now said briskly.

"I'm afraid this calls for a spanking."

"What?" she cried but he was already lifting her up and draping her over his knee.

Holing her firmly, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her skirt covered bottom. She let out a yelp but he was already bring his hand back up again to then land another stinging swat. Each time he did this, she let out a loud yelp which surprisingly didn't attract Mrs Hudson or Dr Dawson's attention.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," she cried, kicking her little legs as she was spanked but she was so small, this didn't make the slightest difference.

"Please...Ow...I'm sorry...Ouch..."

"I know but this is happening I'm afraid," Basil said calmly, spanking at an even steady rate.

Olivia felt tears begin to prick her eyes a she clutched at his leg, the pain in her bottom was an increasing burn and he wasn't slowing down. In desperation, she tried to use her tail to block the swats but Basil wasn't having any of it.

He seized the end of her tail and pinned it back before saying.

"None of that now."

To her horror, he now grabbed her skirt and lifted it up before resuming spanking. She was mortified and the burning increased as her skirt had been made of thick material. Therefore it had provided some slight protection but now it was gone.

Tears started to flow from her eyes as her yelps increased in volume. Basil had also sped up his smacks ever so slightly but to the young mouse, it felt like he was putting his full weight behind it. If she'd cared to look up, she'd have seen his expression appeared to be rather detached and perhaps a little bored.

"Oh please stop," she begged, clutching his leg harder than ever, her legs were now just jerking every time she got swatted instead of kicking.

"When I'm done," he said simply but seemed to contradict this statement by pausing.

Panting, she scrunched up her face in confusion, not understanding what was happening at all. But then she felt Basil take hold of the back of her knickers and pull them right down, exposing her very warm little bottom.

"Oh no," she gasped in shock, now realising what he was about to do. "Please no, not that, I'm sorry."

"This is what happens to naughty girls who disobey, they get spanked on their bare bottom," Basil said seriously, she needed to learn this lesson well.

Having spoken thus, he brought his hand down again for a heavy smack on poor Olivia's bare bottom. Naturally, she had fur but that was no protection against Basil's spanking hand. She began to struggle but Basil was too strong, he pinned her tail firmly as he held her on his lap.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," she cried, her bottom felt like it was aflame, it hurt so much.

Basil had increased the speed and harshness of his spanks yet again, aiming right for the centre of her little bottom. She was crying now, her face wet with tears, she was surely soaking Basil's leg. But this didn't put him off in the slightest, he now started to smack one cheek and then the other, so that he covered her whole bottom.

About twenty spanks later, Olivia was lying limply in Basil's lap, she just couldn't keep struggling. She needed all her energy to try and not feel the increased burning pain in her bottom. But she couldn't help but almost shriek with pain as Basil started to smack her sitting spot.

This was too much for her and she began bawling out loud as he delivered a cool twenty hard smacks to that very spot.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, gulping in air, barely able to speak, she was in such distress.

"I'm really sorry...I won't disobey...I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Basil said gently, delivering a final five whopping whacks to her bottom before stopping.

He began to rub her back soothingly, she was too distressed and needed to calm down. She clung to his leg, the sting was so painful, she felt like she was going to faint. But now that Basil wasn't spanking it any more, the cool air soon started to soothe it, just a little. After a few minutes, Basil judged her to be composed enough to sit up.

He carefully pulled up her knickers, ignoring her gasp and flinch as the material brushed off the abused bottom. He then lifted her skirt back to its properly place and released her tail, letting it flop back down. He continued rubbing her back, even as he pulled her back up.

"There now, it's over," he said softly, producing a handkerchief and handing it to her.

She swiped at her face, trying to mop up all her tears as Basil held her carefully on his lap. At long last, he deemed her to be okay enough to put her back down on her feet.

"I want you to stand in that corner for ten minutes to think about why you were punished," he said, pointing to said corner.

She nodded, her nose twitching with misery as she began to limp over.

"Eee," she squeaked as she felt a pat on her very sore bottom, prompting her to hurry over to the corner.

She shot Basil a hurt look but quickly turned her face to the corner at the stern look he gave her. While she was there, he smoothed down his suit and sat back, relaxing by the fire. He took out another handkerchief and used it to soak up the damp on his trouser leg. He knew that Dawson had gone out with Mrs Hudson to help get some supplies in, she was nearly out.

This meant they were highly unlikely to have heard what happened but they would be back soon. He was sure that little Olivia would be composed and hopefully she'd be much more sensible now. He just couldn't afford to be worrying about her all the time, not with Ratigan's record of threatening the families of those he wanted to work for him.

She just had to do as she was told, if this case was to be solved with no one being hurt.

"Times up, come over here," he called softly, and she obeyed, walking a little better than before but stiffly.

"Do you understand why I had to punish you?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yes," she said with a sniffle, nodding. "I could get hurt if I don't do as you say."

"Correct," he said softly, patting her shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt Olivia, that's why you must do as I and Dawson says. Will you promise this?"

"I will, I promise to be good," she said, nodding earnestly.

"Alright," he said, nodding once. "I will allow you to come with us when we search for your father but if you disobey again, you will get another spanking. Understand?"

She gulped but nodded rapidly, absentmindedly rubbing her sore bottom, she did not want to repeat that again, ever. Basil smiled and gestured to a table.

"Go and have a cheese scone," Basil said which made her smile in delight and rush over, forgetting her sore rear.

Basil shook his head, children were very resilient. He hoped he wouldn't need to repeat this, despite his cold look, he didn't enjoy doing that. But it had to be done.

"Mister Basil, we're back," came Mrs Hudson's voice suddenly from next door.

"Ah, there they are," Basil said with a chuckle, things were back to normal.

_Author's note. I hope everyone liked that, it was something a little different._


End file.
